


The Gain For Me is You

by MayContainBees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail bashing, Crack, Crack Light, Dark Will Graham, Fanboy Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Masturbation, More serious than I intended, Not completely Serious, Secret Crush, Whiny Will, Will Graham Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, cry baby will, lame poetry, murdery feels, wills a freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayContainBees/pseuds/MayContainBees
Summary: Will has a secret crush on the Chesapeake Ripper, well obsession is more like it. He doesn't expect to ever meet him knowing he's too good to be caught, but then Jack introduces him to Doctor Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Holy Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Hannibal fic! It is intended to be crack but when I started writing it, it contained less crack than I wanted, but I'm sure I'll add more. The whole idea of this came about because I wrote a dumb limerick and I was like, why the hell not share it? I'm not sure how long this will be but it's already longer than I wanted so I could probably have it all written in a day.   
> The title is a lyric from Gregory Porter's song Consequence of Love. It's so beautiful.   
> Anyway, enjoy this terrible fic!

Will woke up, unsurprisingly, before his alarm went off. The sun was only just rising so he’d gotten more sleep than usual, but he was still exhausted.

Yawning, he rubbed a hand down his face and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. Today had been a pit it his stomach for the last week.

Jack had asked him to come to his office and he could guess why. He’d denied working with every psychiatrist Jack had found for him, so if he thought this time would be any different, maybe Jack was the one who needed professional help.

Taking big gulps of his coffee, he let the dogs out and breathed in the cool air. He really did enjoy the mornings in Wolf Trap. The air was clean, and he was far enough from the road the only sounds in hearing distance were the birds and the wind.

Going back inside he quickly showered, got dressed and fed his dogs.

“Alright, guys, you be good while I’m gone.” He rubbed their heads affectionately. “And no bothering Chessy.” He warned sternly.

Chessy was the newest addition to his pack, a pregnant Bedlington Terrier stray he found in a ditch in Baltimore.

“Winston,” the golden retriever cocked his head. “I expect you to be a good example for the others, okay?” He barked as if in confirmation.

Will grabbed his keys and started the long drive to Quantico. Shrugging his glasses on as he walked through the large grey building, he avoided the people bustling around him. Not that they stopped to notice him anyway.

As he got closer to Jacks’ office, he mentally prepared himself for some pompous douche thinking they would be able to navigate Wills’ mind with any success. He scoffed and knocked on the door three times.

Jacks sonorous voice answered, and he opened the door. He stared at somewhere over Jack’s shoulder and didn’t register the figure by the evidence board of Jack’s latest case.

“You wanted to see me?” Will said in a vaguely bored tone.

“Will,” Jack gestured with his arm. “Take a seat.”

Will acquiesced and sat in the chair closest to the door.

“This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” Jack continued. “I’ve asked him to help consult on some cases.”

Will ignored the man who took a seat next to him. “What about Doctor Bloom?”

Jack sighed. “She’s taken on more responsibility at Georgetown and I needed someone more readily available.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Agent Graham.” A lilting accented voice spoke and offered his hand.

“Professor.” Will corrected. “I’m not an FBI agent.”

Dr Lecter lowered his hand. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

Will mentally rolled his eyes before looking up. And he froze. The doctor’s eyes were dark. Maroon-ish. An unusual colour, but not the thing that held Will’s attention.

His ability to read people wasn’t magic as some people had lazily called it because they didn’t hold the mental capacity to understand how his mind worked. Will doubted anyone could.

He could see people. See what they didn’t want anyone to see, the thing they worked their hardest to hide. Which was why he avoided eyes, he didn’t want other people’s crap floating around his brain.

As soon as Will’s eyes connected with his, he could see darkness. A familiar darkness, deep and cold and terrifying.

A darkness that rivalled all others.

A darkness that could only be held within one man.

_The Chesapeake Ripper._

‘Oh god.’ Will thought. ‘This is him. The Chesapeake Ripper is sitting right next to me.’

He swallowed hard and looked down.

‘What do I do? What do I do?’

“Will, you okay?” Jack interrupted his thoughts.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

He looked back over to Lecter, looking up through his lashes, trying to hide his own eyes and look into his at the same time.

_He never thought he’d get to meet his biggest crush._


	2. Deep Breath, Will.

“The eyes are distracting.” Will replied tiredly.

He knew how he had to play this. He had to seem interesting or the Ripper would think him boring and a waste of time. He couldn’t have that. He needed to entice him if he wanted to get to know the man behind the monster. The easiest way to do that was to seem completely uninterested.

“You see too much, you don’t see enough. And it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking ‘oh, those whites are really white’ or ‘is that a burst vein?’. So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes wherever possible.”

_Will felt giddy on the inside when he saw a flash of annoyance, behind the polite façade, in Hannibal’s eyes._

_Hannibal. It was such an unusual name but fit him perfectly. Will couldn’t wait to be alone so he could say it out loud. Taste each perfect syllable on his lips._

His focused back on the conversation though. Whatever _Hannibal_ said would be important.

“…no forts in the bone arena of your skull for the things you love.”

“Whose profile are you working on? Whose profile is he working on?” He pretended to seem affronted but really, he was excited. Jack had unknowingly brought the Chesapeake Ripper into his office to root around in Will’s mind. The only person, perhaps, who even stood a chance at understanding Will.

“I’m sorry, Will. Observing is what we do, I can’t shut mine off any more than you can.”

“Please, don’t psychoanalyse me.” _Oh, please, please psychoanalyse me Ripper._ “You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalysed.” _Please, crawl into my mind and build your nest._

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Will stood and walked to the door. “I have to give a class on psychoanalysing.”

Will shut the door firmly and kept his face straight until he was alone. Walking into the restroom, he locked the stall and sat down on the closed toilet seat and let the grin that he had been holding back take over his face. Crouching down, he checked he was alone, before sitting back and breathing his name out loud.

“Hannibal.”

Will shuddered as a spike of heat worked its way from his stomach to his groin. The man he idolised, fantasized and adored for the last how ever many years had looked into his eyes. Will had been in the same room as him, close enough to touch. Oh, how, Will wished he had taken his hand but if he wanted to lure Hannibal in, he had to appear abrasive and unruly.

He’d made it his mission to learn everything he could about the Chesapeake Ripper. If he was as good as Will knew he was, then he would have done his research. He would know what Will could do and someone like him couldn’t give up the opportunity to be truly known and understood. He would want to possess Will and draw out his inner darkness. It was within him. Oh boy, was there a darkness within him. He had just never acted on it. Secretly, he knew it was because he wanted to save his first time for _him. Hannibal. The Ripper._

Will took a deep breath and left the men’s room to go to his lecture. He tried to focus for the rest of the day, but The Ripper was never far from his mind. But the day drew on and all Will wanted to do was go home.

Finally, his last lecture was over, and he quickly left his classroom before anyone could detain him. The drive home seemed quicker than usual, his good mood seemed to radiate from within him and affect his surroundings.

His dogs greeted him at the door, eager to see their master.

“Hi, everyone.” Will knelt and gave them all hugs. “I met your future daddy today.” He told them excitedly. “Winston, did you take care of our girl?”

He opened the door again and let his pack run outside, before walking over to the soft corner of dog beds, where his new pregnant friend spent most of her time.

“Hey, girl.” Will gently stroked over her side. “How are your pups doing? I met your name sake today.” Will told her with a smile.

Wh _at? Chessy was a perfectly acceptable name. He couldn’t exactly call her The Chesapeake Ripper_.

Leaving her before she became frustrated with his hovering, he went and laid down on his bed and thought of Hannibal. The smooth curve of his mouth, deep set eyes and sharp as glass cheekbones. While not classically handsome, his features were suave, aristocratic and made his mouth salivate. Sitting up, he picked up his laptop and googled ‘Dr Hannibal Lecter’.

It came up with a bunch of information he’d already deduced; former surgeon, European, etc. What he was looking for was a picture. He came across a couple of shots from the society pages where Hannibal was attending the opera. He looked good in a tuxedo. Will sighed and quickly printed off the picture, collecting it from the printer he only used to fuel his addiction.

Taking the box from under his bed, he removed the lid and revealed all information he had on The Ripper. Newspaper clippings, articles he’d found on the internet and his own hand-written notes. Picking up his red sharpie he uncapped it and drew a heart around his Ripper. Smiling, he quickly pressed a kiss to the image before placing it in the box. Just for good measure, he drew a big red heart on the lid as well and pushed it back under his bed.

Clambering back up, he flopped on his bed, closed his eyes and breathed.

“Hannibal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you don't think this sucks!


	3. Little, thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit jumpy, but that's because I didn't intend for this to be this long. I've written long ass fics before and it just drains me because I want to get them out quickly because I don't like making people waiting and I'm afraid if I take my time I'll lose my inspiration. As that has happened before. Also, I wanted this to be mainly crack because I just don't have the mental capacity for a serious, deep Hannibal fic right now. I get too invested in things, I just have a delicate, impressionable mind!   
> Please enjoy.

Will looked at the body of Cassie Boyle, impaled on antlers in the middle of the field.

Hannibal had done this. Will just knew. It was a gift meant to help him. To see the Shrike, to find him. How sweet of Hannibal to help him like this, Will had his very own Ripper kill dedicated just to him.

“It’s not the Shrike.”

“How can you tell?” Jack asked.

“It feels different.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “The Shrike loved his victims. They represented something. The person who killed this girl did _not_ love her.” _No way in Hell._

“His daughter is leaving.” Will revealed. “The Shrike has a daughter who fits the same description as all of the missing girls and she’s leaving the nest. She’s the golden ticket.”

* * *

 

Will flinched as each round left his gun and entered the chest of Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He felt the warmth of his blood cover his body and sink into his skin.

_No. No! This wasn’t supposed to be his first kill. Hannibal was supposed to look upon a masterpiece that conveyed his affection and devotion. This was mindless and ugly. No art to be found. His hands shook as Hannibal entered the room and surveyed the damage, before approaching the girl bleeding out on the floor._

“Will, I need your help.” Hannibal’s voice snapped him out of his spiralling.

He crouched down next to him and put his hands over Hannibal’s covering the deep gash in her neck, spilling blood everywhere.

“I’ve already called an ambulance.” His voice was gravelly in Will’s ear. He couldn’t concentrate over the feeling of Hannibal’s hand touching his and the anger and disappointment coursing through him that Hobbs would always be his first kill.

Maybe he could have a do over. Remove this day from his mind and make his next kill so spectacular Hannibal would completely forget about this one. Yes, that could work. He didn’t want his Ripper to think him an uncontrollable brute, Hannibal had to know that this wasn’t the real Will. He could do so much better.

* * *

 

“You murdered her father. Don’t you feel some sense of responsibility for her?” Hannibal voiced as he looked over the unconscious Abigail.

“He was going to kill her. What was I supposed to do?” Will bit out.

“I’m not saying you did anything wrong, Will.” Hannibal’s mouth thinned minutely. “You ended his life and now she is alone. She has no one.”

_What was Hannibal getting at? He didn’t really want him to get attached to her, did he?_

“I was doing my job.” _I’m not responsible for her. “_ She’s not my responsibility. Only serial killers are.”

He could tell Hannibal was confused as to why he didn’t care more for the girl. Why his empathy didn’t extend to her. Why would it? She would only take up more of his time. More of Hannibal’s time. He didn’t want to share his Ripper.

“We are her fathers now.”

Will wanted to scoff, instead he used the doctor entering as an excuse to leave. Hannibal would soon understand he didn’t need to use Abigail to make Will a frequent fixture in his life. He would always be there for him.

* * *

 

Dr Lecter had invited him over for dinner. To his house. Will liked to pretend that it was a date, but Hannibal probably didn’t even have any romantic feelings for him. How could he? All Will had done since he met him was mess up, and he suspected Hannibal was annoyed with him for his constant rejection of Abigail.

He rang the doorbell of Hannibal’s lavish home and waited for the door to open. He was greeted by a man in a suit. _Did Hannibal have a butler? How could he get any work done with someone hovering over him? No, it didn’t fit the Rippers profile_.

He was led to the kitchen where he faced Hannibal and several other waiting staff. _That’s a lot of food._

“Will,” Hannibal looked up from the dish he was working on and wiped his hands. “You’re early.”

“Uh, yeah. Wanted to beat traffic but I guess…I gave myself too much time. Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s no problem, the other guests won’t be…”

Will’s could feel his face turn pink as he tuned out Lecter’s voice. Of course, Hannibal had invited others. Did you really think he’d invite you for a private dinner? You already know he doesn’t like you that way, stupid.

“…wait by yourself for- “.

“I can’t stay.” Will interrupted him.

Hannibal’s shoulders stiffened ever so slightly, a normal person wouldn’t notice.

“I just wanted to come and drop this off.” Will held up the bottle of wine lamely. When Hannibal didn’t reach to take it, he gently placed it on the counter.

“Are you sure you won’t stay, Will?” Hannibal stared at his face.

“Sorry, I don’t do well in crowds.”

“It won’t be a lot of people, Will. Just some of my friends and colleagues.”

Will wondered which category he fell under as he averted his face and scrunched up his shoulders.

“Very well.” Hannibal sighed. “I won’t force you to stay if my guests will make you uncomfortable.”

_It’s not your guests, Will wanted to say. Well, not fully. He just wouldn’t be able to stand the mask he wore when around them._

Will wanted to see the real Hannibal. He knew the Ripper so well, but that wasn’t the only part of him there was, and the phony person suit he wore around _that type of crowd…_ Will wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He made his apologies again and ruefully left the kitchen. On his way out he stopped to peak inside the main room. He smiled as he saw elements of the Ripper scattered throughout and scowled at the objects designed to obfuscate his true self. With him, Hannibal would never have to hide.

Making a split-second decision, he snatched up the book sitting on a side table and walked briskly to the door. Hannibal would have many guests over tonight, he couldn’t possibly know for sure Will was the one to take it.

As he was putting his coat back on, he heard footsteps getting closer to the foyer. He hid the book under the back of his jacket, tucked into his waistband.

“Will,” Hannibal walked closer to him. “I’m sorry you can’t stay. We’ll have to arrange something for another time. A more intimate affair.”

Will swallowed. Did-did he mean…a date?

“Only, if that’s okay with you?” Hannibal raised his non-existent eyebrows.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Will agreed. “Perhaps, just Jack and a couple other people I know.” Will wanted to test him.

Hannibal blinked. “Certainly. Whatever will make you feel more comfortable.”

He moved passed Will to open the door and the cold air hit his burning face.

“Goodnight, Will. Drive home safely.”

“Night, Doctor Lecter.” Will left his house and walked to his car, not looking back. He was sure Hannibal looked disappointed. Just a tiny bit but was that real or an act to manipulate Will. Sitting behind the wheel, he pulled the book out from his trousers and looked at his stolen treasure. It was a copy of Dante’s Divine Comedy, Purgatorio and Paradiso. Of course, it would be in Italian as well, Will thought with a fond smile.

Entering his home, he felt a little better about not being able to have dinner with Hannibal. He dropped onto his bed holding the book to his chest. Lifting it up to his face and inhaled and swore he could smell the scent of Hannibal’s skin. He opened the book and a piece of paper fell out, probably marking the page. It had a little doodle of Botticelli’s Venus on it. Will smiled, Hannibal was truly an artist.

Inspired, he grabbed the notepad he kept on his bedside table. Maybe Hannibal would like some poetry. One day, when we’re together and he reciprocates my feelings, I’ll have all of these memories to show him from the early days of our relationship.

He took the lid off the pen and started writing with a smile.

‘ _There once was a man named Hannibal…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a fan of Abigail, I just tend to push her to the side. Like...bye. It was nice to see you but you're getting in the way of my boys.


	4. Dirty, skank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, it means a lot. This chapter is dedicated to you kind souls. Please note the updated rating and tags!

_Will…’_

_The eerie darkness around him made his body shudder._

_‘Will’. An invisible entity sang his name softly._

_Looking around frantically, all he could see was darkness. The only sound his harsh breathing and-_

_“Will.” On the back of his neck made him swivel around just to be faced with more darkness._

_“Who’s out there?” He yelled into the dark night. “Where are you?”_

_“Over here.” The voice replied, he could feel their breath on his skin but waving his arms around revealed no one in his general vicinity._

_“I can’t see anything.” Will whispered. “Who are you?”_

_“Follow my voice.” Will whirled around again. “I’ll take you where you need to be.”_

_“But- “_

_“Walk this way.” The voice interrupted his protest. “Trust me, Will.”_

_Will felt a force pushing at his back and let it lead him where ever it was going. The ground under his bare feet started to change, the previously smooth coldness becoming hard and each crack of fallen twigs made his body flinch. The air began to change as his breaths were more laboured as he felt warm droplets of sweat run down the back of his neck, getting trapped in the fabric of his t-shirt. His hands shook as the darkness dissipated and a picture began to emerge in front of him._

_“Keep going.” The voice whispered in his ear. “He’s waiting for you.”_

_Will kept walking as trees appeared and soon, he was surrounded by a dense forest, using them as support for his weak legs._

_“Don’t stop. He needs you.”_

_As he travelled further, he began to hear noises. Cracking, harsh breathing. Thuds of heavy objects dropping to the floor. A man was there. Shirtless and his back turned to him. In his hand; a knife. Will watched as his shoulders heaved and blood ran down his arms, dripping to the floor from his fingertips. As he took a step closer to him, the figure turned revealing the Chesapeake Ripper in the middle of displaying one of his kills. Will gasped but went to him when he held a hand out._

_“Hannibal.” Will spoke breathlessly as the Ripper pulled him closer to his tableaux._

_“William.” His eyes were wine red and bored into his skull. “I’ve been waiting for you. Do you like it?”_

_Will looked at the scene before him. A man, lying supine with his hands stretched out at either side of his body. In his right, his brain. In his left, his heart. In his open skull and chest, flowers seemed to flow out of him, as though they were part of his body in life as much as they were in death._

_“It’s beautiful.” Will’s eyes were hooded, and his lips parted. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him from behind, his nose tracing over his ear._

_“I made it for you.” Will whimpered and his head lolled back onto his Rippers shoulder as his tongue peaked out and touched the skin below his ear. “I wanted you to see everything I would offer you. My mind. My heart. I would belong to you and only you, Will Graham.”_

_“Hannibal, please.” Will was overwhelmed at his words. Yes. Yes, he wanted all of that. All of his love._

_Hannibal’s lips skimmed the soft, pale flesh of his throat. “I need you, Will.”_

_“Yes.” Will arched his back as he felt hands dip under the hem of his shirt and dance across his stomach. “I’m yours, Hannibal.”_

_“I want to be inside you. Need, to be inside you, Will.” Will felt Hannibal’s erection push at his backside and groaned._

_“Yes. I need you too, Hannibal.”_

_Will gasped as Hannibal turned his head and caught his mouth, immediately tasting every inch of flesh and teeth. Will’s hand shot up to grasp Hannibal’s hair as the knife entered his stomach. Hannibal never released his mouth as his hand slipped inside, moaning at the warmth of his blood as his fingers wrapped around his intestines._

_Will’s body trembled as they fell out of him and he could no longer stand up. Hannibal held onto him, stroking his hair back from his face._

_“Shh, there now, Will.” He soothed him. “That’s my sweet boy.”_

_“Hanni-“Will panted. “I love you.”_

_Hannibal’s teeth were sharp and beautiful as he smiled. “As you should, William.”_

 

Will shot up in bed as his chest heaved up and down rapidly. The sun hadn’t risen yet as he rubbed his eyes, his dream still etched into every corner of his mind, where it would never leave. Laying back on his pillow, his hand reached down into his boxers grasping his painfully hard erection. It only took a few quick strokes and the memory of Hannibal’s sharp teeth before he came. Warm liquid covered his hand and dampened his underwear.

He’d had dreams about the ripper before, but never anything so real and erotic. He supposed it was only a natural progression now he had a face, and a name. Now he knew what the Ripper smelled like, the tone and cadence of his voice. With his clean hand he wiped the sweat from his forehead and got out of bed. A couple of dogs came over, nosing his legs curious as to his strange behaviour. He let the ones awake outside as he drank a tall, cold glass of water.

He had an appointment with Dr Lecter today to discuss Garrett Jacob Hobbs. One of their ‘conversations’ as Hannibal called them. Will didn’t think he’d be able to see him without getting hard now. Maybe that would be fun to tease him with. What would professional, stoic Hanni do if he saw the bulge in Will’s pants. Too polite to call him out on it, surely.

Will laughed as he tried to imagine Hannibal’s reaction, from scenario’s where he would offer to ‘lend him a hand’ and embarrassed stuttering and a blush as Will spread his legs. Getting in the shower, he washed the now dried cum away quickly washed his hair, not one to luxuriate with his 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner as he warmly anticipated seeing Hannibal.

* * *

 

“Will,” Hannibal greeted him at the door to his office. “Please, come inside.”

_You or your office, Will thought cheekily and bit the inside of his mouth._ He entered the room and sat down on the chair, waiting for Hannibal to join him in the one opposite.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Good.” Will answered vaguely.

“You look tired. Did you have trouble sleeping?” Hannibal asked as he took his seat.

“I’m fine. I don’t really get much sleep so it’s nothing I’m not used to.” Will watched as the doctor adjusted his suit jacket and crossed one powerful slender leg over the other.

“Is that something you would like to discuss?” His voice made Will’s eyes snap away towards the window.

“Not really.”

“Very well.” Hannibal accepted and moved onto another topic, thought it wasn’t long before he brought up the one thing he didn’t want to talk about. “Why don’t we talk about Mr Hobbs?”

“What’s there to talk about? He’s dead. Jack’s happy. Case closed.” Will did not want to talk about his failure with Hobbs.

“Are _you_ happy, Will?”

_‘I’d be a lot happier with your tongue down my throat’_ Will thought sourly. Why couldn’t Hannibal just let that go. He didn’t want to think about Hobbs anymore.

“My happiness is irrelevant.”

Hannibal just stared at him.

“Fine,” Will huffed. “Yeah, I guess you could say I’m happy.” Will enjoyed this game and hoped Hannibal would be able to forgive him for his slight manipulations and deceiving him. “Satisfied that I did my job and he won’t be able to kill any more girls.”

“How do you imagine Abigail Hobbs feels?”

For crying out loud, Will wanted to roll his eyes and scoff. He didn’t want to hear about Abigail anymore.

“I imagine she’s happy that she’s alive.”

“You killed her father right in front of her.” Hannibal said plainly.

“Exactly!” Will said irritated as he got to his feet. “Which is why I don’t understand why you keep pushing for me to see her.”

“I think it would be good for both of you.” Hannibal replied as he watched Will examine the books on his wall. “For Abigail to see that you’re not a monster, to understand it was the only way to save her life.”

_‘God, I wish I’d just let her die if I knew you were going to be so obsessed with her.’_ Will made a face since Hannibal couldn’t see.

“She won’t want to see the man that fired nine rounds into her father’s chest.”

“I hope you change your mind, Will. It could be good closure for you, Abigail is a wonderful girl.” Hannibal’s voice stalked closer to him.

Will wondered how much time Hannibal had spent with her. Time he could be spending with _him_ if only Will told him he knew he was the Ripper. Bu that might freak him out. He didn’t want to come on too strong. What if Hannibal thought he was just some crazy, obsessed groupie and killed him right then? He wouldn’t even get to explain how well Will understood him and how much love he held in his heart for him.

His heart stopped as he heard a slow intake of breath to the right of his shoulder.

“Did…you just smell me?” Will asked unbelieving.

“It’s hard to avoid.” Will fought hard to contain the shiver that wanted to work its way down his spine. “Your aftershave is quite strong. Something with a ship on the bottle, presumably.”

Will didn’t even care for the insult. Hannibal had _smelled_ him. Leaned into his personal space and inhaled his scent. “It was a gift.” Will replied in lieu of a better retort.

Turning around so they were facing each other, Will tried not to let his emotions show as Hannibal’s blank wall of a face looked upon him.

“Tell me, Will. What did it feel like to kill Hobbs?” Hannibal’s plush lips moved as Will swallowed his dry tongue.  

“Justified.” He replied.

“No.” Hannibal said firmly. “How did _you_ feel?”

“Powerful.” Will let slip. _Angry. Upset. Sad._

“Thank you, Will. I think we should end our conversation for today.” Will deflated a bit at that and bit his lip as he watched his love walk towards his desk, long strides working well with his finely fitted trousers.

“I am going to visit Abigail this afternoon, if you’re sure you don’t want to accompany me?”

While Will wanted to spend more time with Hannibal he said no anyway and left the psychiatrists office, heading to Quantico to finish marking some papers. With his mind so focused on Hannibal lately he had let his paperwork pile up and knew if he didn’t get started on it soon, he would have angry students knocking on his door until they got their grades back.

* * *

 

After several hours of correcting and completely rejecting theories he was about ready to quit. _This was the future of the FBI? God, they had a lot more work ahead of them._ Looking out his window, he saw that it was dark, and his stomach clenched as he realised, he hadn’t eaten all day. He grabbed a water bottle and drank it all in one go, refreshing his dehydrated body. He checked the time on his watch and saw it was only 7PM. It wasn’t too late to go see Hannibal, and he could use his visit to Abigail as an excuse for turning up uninvited.

‘ _Oh, I just couldn’t stop thinking about what you said Hannibal.’ ‘Perhaps, you were right. Does Abigail ever talk about me?’ That was sure to inflate his ego._

Deciding this was a good plan he got in his car and drove to Hannibal’s house, heart hammering on the way as it always did when he thought about the Ripper. He rang the doorbell and tamed his hair as best he could before Hannibal opened the door.

“Will.” Hannibal was wearing an apron with his shirt open at the collar. “What an unexpected surprise.”

“Sorry to show up unannounced, I just wanted to talk to you about Abigail.” Will set the trap that Hannibal eagerly fell into.

“Please, come in.” Will stepped inside as Hannibal gestured.

“We were just in the middle of cooking dinner, if you’ll follow me to the kitchen.”

_We? Who the hell was we? Abigail sure as hell better not be here._

_“_ Will.” Alana greeted him from the stove. “What are you doing here this late?”

_Oh, hell no. The question is what are you doing here this late Dr Bloom?_

“Will came to discuss Abigail.” Hannibal spoke as he took over the sizzling pan. “Looks like we’ll be setting the table for three, my dear.”

Alana looked awkward as she crossed her arms. Will was enraged. _My dear? What the hell, Hannibal?!_

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Will said congenially instead although his tone was slightly clipped. “My apologies if I’ve… _interrupted_ something.” His words more abrasive now.

“Alana, would you mind setting another space at the table.” Hannibal gently caressed her back.

Will saw red. What the hell was happening? That was supposed to be Will. Hannibal’s hand on _his_ back. _Not Alana._ Will had the desperate urge to cut Hannibal’s hand off just so he could never touch her again.

He couldn’t be here.

“You know what…never mind.” Will spat out. “I’ll just leave.”

“Will, it’s no problem- “Hannibal’s hand was still on her.

“I’ve clearly interrupted your _date._ Have a _wonderful evening.”_ Will rasped as he felt his throat get tight and his eyes prick with tears as he turned to leave. He slammed the door on his way out feeling like a petulant child.

Getting in his car he drove into town and found the nearest bar, slamming a roll of bills onto the counter and downing drink after drink of their cheapest whiskey. He was four drinks in before he let himself cry.

“Why, Hannibal?” He sobbed into his drink. “What does she have that I don’t?” Will had never felt more devastated and pathetic.

‘ _Well, why would he want you?’_ The voice in the back of his head laughed. _‘Don’t get what you want, and you throw yourself around like a baby and drown yourself in liquor. Alana is classy, beautiful and… stable above all else.’_

Will ignored the voice and kept on drinking, drawing wary looks from other patrons at his pitiful sobbing. It wasn’t long before the bartender asked him to get a move on, people had complained apparently.

Pulling himself out of his chair, he wobbled to the door and into the fresh air. He wasn’t stupid enough to think he could drive. ‘ _Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Alana? Then you’d have him all to yourself.’_ Will though ruefully. _‘Then you could get married and adopt Abigail and live happily ever after. Well,’_ Will snorted. ‘ _Hannibal could never truly be happy with you. You’d betray him the moment you saw what was behind the veil. How would you feel if you knew what you were really eating tonight?’_

Walking around it wasn’t long before he started sniffling again. The thought of losing Hannibal before he even had him was depressing. He looked up as a couple of drunk kids walked out of a shop laughing and being generally obnoxious. Looking at where they came from, he saw a neon sign that read ’ _24-hour tattoos’._ He wiped his nose and looked inside the store window and saw there were no patrons.

Well, I might as well…


	5. A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I lost my laptop on the train. Yeah. My bright purple laptop. I couldn't afford a new one and I was afraid to go to the library and use the computers because a group of pre-teens hang out there and they scare me. Yes, I a 22 year old lady, am afraid of a group of 11/12 year olds. BUT, your girl has a new laptop. So, enjoy this mediocre update until I get my groove back.  
> Also, I just posted a little Hannigram one-shot if you'd like to check that out.

Will groaned as he gained consciousness, the pounding in his head deafening and only slightly distracting him from the pain of his face being pressed against the hard, scratchy material of his car seats.

“Ughh.” He covered his eyes as he sat up, the sun blaring through his windows. “Why was alcohol invented?” He lamented, hand unconsciously rubbing his sore, gravelly throat. Looking out he saw he was in a random parking lot in Baltimore. _What was he doing all the way out here?_ And then he remembered. Flashes of Alana and Hannibal smiling at each other. Their closeness and how intimate it all seemed. His face scrunched up as his resentment returned.

Last night he was sad. _Devastated._ Now, though, he was furious. His anger flowed through his body until he was vibrating with rage.

“ _FUCK!”_ He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. _“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_

His plan to lure Hannibal into wanting him had backfired. He hadn’t anticipated having competition. Why would he when Hannibal could only truly want someone like himself? Alana certainly didn’t fit the criteria for the Ripper’s lover. He didn’t have a plan for this outcome. He’d been too confident that ‘Plan A’ was the only one he’d need. But he’d been too distant with Hannibal. Constantly rejecting his invitations to visit Abigail. Will shuddered. Hannibal was trying to make him feel a sense of responsibility for her. Trying to make Will think of them both as family and he’d rebuffed him.

However, that certainly didn’t give him the right to go and… _seduce, Alana Goddamn Bloom._

Will felt rage in his chest.

_Oh, no. Hannibal was in deep shit._ If Will was in front of him right now Hannibal would have considerably less blood running through his veins. _Just bleed him a little,_ Will thought, _just until it gets through his head where his attention should and should not be._

Brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt, Will winced when he ran over a particularly sore spot on his chest. _What the fuck?_ Undoing a few buttons, Will whined when he saw the white gauze taped over his left pectoral, little patches of dried blood peeking through. Taking a breath, he peeled it back and pouted as he saw the curled script permanently inked onto his skin. _Who gives somebody a tattoo when they’re that drunk?_ He thought sourly.

_Would Hannibal like it?_ It might please him that Will was dedicated enough to permanently mark himself as Hannibal's’, but he, more likely, would think it a gaudy thing. Upset that Will would ruin his perfectly pale skin. _Well, there’s nothing you can do it about Ripper,_ he thought with an evil smirk. _My skin, my rules. I’ll get a hundred tattoos if it pleases me and it will be all the more satisfying to see the disgust on your face. The jealousy that I let some stranger mark me before you could._

Picking up his phone, he saw it was after 8. He didn’t have to teach today and if Jack didn’t call him in, he was free to go home and sleep off his hangover. He had two missed calls, one from Hannibal and one from Alana, and a text from Alana that said to call him back so they _‘could talk’._

_No, thank you._ Will scoffed and chucked his phone in the passenger seat, starting his car for the long drive back to Wolf Trap. He thought about stopping for coffee but decided he couldn’t be bothered with human interaction today. He just wanted to get home to his dogs. 

* * *

 

Will woke with the sound of his phone ringing and ignored it till the noise stopped. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes, it was now gone 2PM and his stomach growled. The dogs came padding over to him now that he was conscious, he rubbed their heads affectionately and stood up, moaning as the aches in his back cracked with relief. On his way to the kitchen, he opened the door and let them run outside, barking with excitement. All he had in his fridge was a half a block of cheese that he doesn’t even remember buying, some funny coloured vegetables and a bottle of milk. Taking the top of he cautiously inhaled and decided it was still good even if the expiration date was a few days ago. He took the box of muesli he’d had in the cupboard for a year at least and reluctantly ate the bland food. If he was at Hannibal’s, he’d be eating something with actual flavour in it. He wondered if Alana stayed the night and had been treated to a delicious breakfast as well as a delicious round of love making. He roughly shoved the spoon back into the bowl and brought it to his mouth, not caring about the milk spilling down his chin.

After eating as much as he could stomach, he dropped the bowl in the sink and walked back into his bed/living room. He picked up his phone and rolled his eyes as he saw it was another missed call from Alana, thankful he’d let it go to voicemail. He set his phone down and walked into the corner of the room where Chessy was lounging.

“How’re you doing girl?” He spoke softly as he gently rubbed behind her ears. “Ready to pop any day now, hm?” He smiled as her eyes narrowed in sleepy delight and brought her water bowl a little closer. Sitting back on his haunches, he watched as she slowly lapped up the water and considered his options. He was still furious with Hannibal, but he had to have him.

Playing hard to get wasn’t working. He’d have to make his interest more obvious then. Bringing his hand up to his face, he scrubbed over his chin. Probably shaving would be a good idea. Could probably run a comb through his hair once in a while too. The Ripper was all about aesthetic, so he knew Hannibal would appreciate it if Will paid more attention to his appearance.

Will stood up and walked to his bathroom, taking his razor and shaving cream out of the cupboard. He suddenly felt resentment towards Hannibal for making him do this. For feeling he had to change his appearance to get his attention. It took him a long time to grow his beard out this much since he didn’t have much body hair, and he didn’t want to shave it all away. But he knew it would work, so he didn’t have a choice. Lathering the foam on his face he begrudgingly ran the razor over his skin, watching in the mirror as his cheeks and jaw were revealed for the fist time in years. He squinted at his reflection, at the stranger staring back at him, knowing that Hannibal was the only person who could inspire Will to do this. He’d grow it back he decided. After he had Hannibal, of course.

But today, he would just spend time with his canine family and worry about Hannibal and Alana’s growing closeness another time. _Hannibal’s just lucky I love him,_ Will thought as the cold air hit his newly exposed skin. He called the dogs back inside and fed and watered them.

“Not long now, guys.” Will reassured his dogs. “I promise. Soon our family will be complete.”


End file.
